


百死何辞

by Ellenaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenaire/pseuds/Ellenaire
Summary: 原创人物 民国背景 练习一号车





	百死何辞

设定：民国少帅 陈情字不坠 穿越戏子 秦麟  
百死何辞  
——百年后的中华是什么样子？——山河犹在，国泰民安

那时我刚从狮牙水军退役，在大理定居，苍山洱海终年缭绕不散的云总有着一种不可言说神秘吸引着我。于是我在最古老的街上开了一间古董铺子。那日临近午夜，我正准备打烊。忽然门口处风铃叮咚响起来，进门的是一位形容枯槁的白发老人，他手里牵着一对面容精致的人偶，一做戏子打扮，一做军官打扮，都是光风霁月的面容，那戏子左眼下一滴朱砂泪痣，如殷红鲜血，将坠未坠，端的是栩栩如生。老人声音沙哑，如生了锈的门轴，依稀能听出京腔。他问我愿不愿意收这一双人偶，他不要钱，只要我听他说完一段故事。  
那是个军阀混战，战火与饥荒横行的年代。山河破碎，中华在无尽的黑夜里沉沦。民国三年，北方袁世凯一家独大，南方小军阀混战不休。  
在兵荒马乱的年月里，即便是金陵也难免蒙上战争的阴翳。然而终究不能磨灭六朝古都的气势，金陵城倒是依旧繁华如斯。近日里街头巷尾茶余饭后谈论的无非是接管金陵城的少帅陈情如何好风华，引多少豪门闺女倾倒，再就是新来的戏班里一位名叫秦麟的旦角声音如何美，身段如何妖娆。却是个脑子不太好的男子。平时穿着奇怪也就罢了，还逢人就说些军阀可恨，家国天下之类的话。料想那一日传到少帅耳朵里，惹怒了那位爷，可是没甚好果子吃。没想到这街口磕着大烟袋饭后闲话的路人甲竟是个真相帝。  
那日正是初夏一个极普通的午后，陈情莫名觉得烦躁，便甩脱了卫队，打算一人出城遛马。蝉声嘶哑，树影斑驳的街上无甚他人，只是城墙下围坐着一群人听中间一位穿着苏三戏装的青年讲着什么，那青年并未上妆，皮肤却白白嫩嫩的甚是清秀，眉眼飞扬的看过来然后有点呆愣住了。陈情见了少年眉宇间一点似喜还嗔的风情，心中却有一丝悸动，便不由得打马上前。周围的人想是认得他一身笔挺的军装，顿时做鸟兽散，城墙边便只剩他与青年。那青年忽然笑了，面目便更生动来：“怎么，看小爷长得比你帅，不服啦？”  
秦麟这才细细打量起陈情来，青年端坐在马上，脊背挺得笔直，军装勾勒出修长的身材。眉目似是风霜雕琢，眼若寒星，称得上霁月清风。只是眼底似是有千山雪下霜。  
秦麟却是不怕他的，便接着问道：“怎么，生气啦，要小爷抱抱还是亲亲呀？”  
“那是我第一次见他。”讲到这里，老人透露着无限疲惫的声音里似乎多了些什么，浑浊的眼睛忽然亮了起来，“姑娘，你知道什么叫人生若只如初见吗？”  
陈情剑眉微扬，直接打马走了过去，秦麟心中道：“切，撩一下就生气，还没啥反应，不好玩。”却没想到陈情经过他身边时直接俯身揽过他的腰，将他抱到了马上，接着便是策马狂奔。秦麟心中大惊，便挣扎起来：“小爷又不是女人，你抢小爷干什么？小爷要断你三腿！”青年声音本就清朗，此时发起怒来便如碎玉激石，好听极了。  
话音还未落，便听到耳边响起温润磁性的声音：“若你掉下马去我是不管的。”  
陈情的声音也是很好听的，声纹震动着秦麟的耳膜，呼吸间的热气扑到敏感的耳垂上，感受着背后靠着劲瘦的胸膛，秦麟才发现自己整个人被拢在陈情怀里，瞬时间心跳如擂鼓，一丝红晕漫上脸颊，倒是乖乖坐在马上不敢再乱动。秦麟疆直着身子坐在陈情怀里，却感觉身后有什么戳着他的腰，不舒服的扭来扭去，又伸出手去想把戳着他的东西拨走。只是刚摸上那东西耳边的呼吸声突然变得沉重起来。都是男人秦麟突然知道了自己摸上了什么，整个人想是被烫了一下似的一激灵，却是呆呆的不知怎么办才好手都忘了抽回来。知道耳边响起低沉好听的笑声：“喜欢它，怎么一直握着不松手？”秦麟白皙的面颊瞬间涨得血红，声音都带上了哭腔：“你……你流氓！”。于是身后陈情的声音里的笑意更明显了一些：“你确定，只有我流氓么。”  
秦麟倒吸一口冷气，身下那处已然被陈情握在了手里。这下刺激的秦麟眼里漾出了泪花：“不……不要，你……放开。”  
“都舒服成这样了，还要我放开？”陈情隔着亵裤抚摸着秦麟那处，感觉渐渐硬挺起来，头部益处的液体渐渐沾湿了布料。身为处子的秦麟最多看过日本爱情动作片自给自足过，哪里受过这样的对待，没过多久便忍受不了了，一个劲的挺着腰把那处往陈情手上蹭。陈情低低笑了一声，便扯开秦麟亵裤的系带，将手伸进去握住了秦麟那处撸动起来。陈情习武多年，手劲恰到好处，引得秦麟低声叹息起来，全身瘫软着靠在陈情怀里。然而理智又在阻止这秦麟沉沦，全身无力的秦麟只能扭动起来表示拒绝，却一边把那处送到陈情手里，一边将陈情磨蹭的更加高昂。陈情听着秦麟的呼吸声越来越急促，便加快了撸动的速度。秦麟感觉眼前白光闪过，抑制不住啊的一声叫了出来，身前也喷发出来，白浊的液体喷了陈情一手。这一声带着微哑，原本清朗的声音沾染了情欲，尾音又绵长婉转，惹得陈情欲火焚身。陈情有些粗暴的扯下秦麟的亵裤，打算随手扔掉。秦麟感到身下一凉，惊得眼睛瞪大了，连慢抓住陈情的手道：“别……”声音颤抖着还呆着高潮后的余韵。陈情便顺手将亵裤塞进秦麟宽大的戏装怀里，在他耳边低声道：“可别掉出来了。”炽热的呼吸喷到敏感的耳垂上，秦麟抖了抖，耳垂变成了可爱的粉色。陈情看着眼前晃来晃去的耳垂，一口咬了上去。  
“啊……不要……”秦麟惊喘道。  
陈情含吮着耳垂，手下动作却不停，他将手上秦麟泻出的白浊慢慢涂上秦麟的后庭，一手操控者骏马飞驰分毫不差。手指抠开后穴，慢慢探入，秦麟感觉身后有异物插入，穴中酸涩的感觉让他皱起秀挺的眉头，陌生的感觉让他心中不免有些慌乱，便娇喝到：“你要……啊……干什么？”  
陈情放开他的耳垂，温润的声音掺入了情欲，显得低沉而诱惑：“小的伺候完了小爷，小爷该用后面伺候伺候小的了？”  
秦麟想要挣扎，却没想到高潮过后身体已经完全瘫软了，只能任陈情摆弄。  
此时秦麟的小穴已经吞下了三根手指，并隐隐发出了水声。陈情勒马停下将秦麟掉了个个，面对他坐在了腿上，便发现秦麟白皙的小脸被情欲熏成了粉色，眼中泪花晶莹将坠不坠，便忍不住吻上了秦麟的唇。秦麟张嘴想咬过去，却被陈情发现钳住了下巴，陈情借着秦麟的嘴无法闭合的状态将舌头伸了过去，舔舐过秦麟的牙床，纠缠住秦麟的舌。唾液来不及咽下沿着两人交合的嘴角流下来流过秦麟的锁骨头。直到陈情终于放过了气喘吁吁秦麟，两人唇间迁出一道银丝。秦麟单薄的胸膛快速起伏，胸口的衣服被扯得凌乱露出好看的锁骨来，眼角微红，睫毛颤抖着淌下一串泪珠，身形微微瑟缩着。陈情眸色一沉，低头啃噬着秦麟的锁骨，一边解开腰带释放出自己的巨大，抵住秦麟软化的小穴，摩擦起来。  
“不……不要……放过我……太大了……进不去的。”秦麟开始慌乱的求饶，一边用胳膊努力的攀住陈情的颈，一边试图向上闪躲。陈情两手掐住秦麟的腰，胯下的巨大坚定的破开小穴，缓慢却没有停下的趋势。  
“呜……痛……”秦麟受不了这折磨干脆推开在他锁骨上吮舔的陈情，沉腰便坐了下去。“啊！”疼痛让他皱紧了眉，一串眼泪从紧闭的双眼中滑落顺着脸颊最终消失在线条姣好的下颌。秦麟将脸埋进陈情的颈窝，声音闷闷的咬牙切齿道：“小爷……就当被狗咬了……嘶——”话还未说完，秦麟就觉得头皮被扯得生疼，然后是陈情放大的俊容。陈情方听了秦麟的话，心中燃起莫名的怒火，扯开秦麟便咬上了他的唇。一只手揽过他的腰，一只手拉紧缰绳策马狂奔起来，马落地的刹那便用力往上顶弄。每一次顶弄都死死抵住穴内最敏感的一点狠狠摩擦。秦麟瞬时瞪大了眼眸，刚刚泻过的那处也颤颤巍巍的站了起来，在两人中间的衣料处摩擦，呻吟被陈情的吻堵在口中。秦麟从未感受过如此的快意，身上软软的一点力气了没有像泡在温泉了，酥麻沿着尾椎骨直达天灵，腰部无意识的迎合着侵犯，就连穴肉却紧紧缠着，吸吮着入侵他的粗大。骏马越跑越快，体内的粗大整根的抽出没入，离开时不过空虚的小穴挽留，插入时一根进底，直戳敏感处。秦麟发出如小猫一般的啜泣都被陈情吞噬。  
直到秦麟的那处在无人抚慰的状况下射了出来，高潮的快感让他缩紧了小穴，陈情又抽差了几十次抵住敏感处，将微凉的液体射满了秦麟的小穴。秦麟感觉一股一股的液体冲击着敏感点，小穴抽搐着达到了持续不断的高潮，承载不下的液体顺着两人结合的地方流了出来顺着腿蔓延，秦麟的脸色忽然青白起来。陈情拉住狂奔的骏马在林子里一处泉下停住，便将秦麟抱下马来。他抱着人在泉水旁坐下开始脱衣服，却听到身后细微的呜咽声。回头便看见秦麟的身子微微颤透着，陈情以为他是冷了，便抱过他，抬起秦麟的下颌才发现那人小脸惨白，唇已被自己咬破还不自知，脸上泪痕纵横，看起来可怜极了。他叹了一口气，凑上去舔掉秦麟秦麟唇上的血渍，在秦麟耳边道：“秦麟，我是心悦你才同你做这种事的。”  
秦麟闻言一瞪他，却瞪出股似怨还嗔的风情来，“那你还这样欺负小爷。小爷也是瞎了眼竟也看上了你！”声音还有些沙哑。  
“我可以叫你阿麟吗？阿麟，我既然对你做了这样的事，就会一辈子对你好。”陈情的眼睛里似是落满了星光，秦麟被着双眼看得既害羞又开心，心渐渐沉沦在温情里，嘴上却依然傲娇。  
“谁，谁稀罕你的一辈子。”  
“嗯，阿麟只喜欢我的一辈子。”（傲娇的话要反过来听呀。）

陈情在泉水边帮秦麟清理干净又将他扶上马抱在怀里，秦麟挑了个舒服的姿势窝在陈情怀里，马儿走在回城的路上晃晃悠悠，傍晚的阳光温暖让秦麟生出一种岁月静好的感觉。太过舒适的姿势和温暖的阳光让秦麟有些昏昏欲睡。  
“如果我说，我来自百年后的中华，你可相信。”  
“那百年后中华可安好”  
“嗯，山河犹在，国泰民安。”  
陈情侧头看着秦麟安睡的侧颜，心里叹道，真好。  
两人就这么共乘一骑到了帅府，过来牵马的卫兵刚要开口禀报，陈情却小心翼翼的侧身调整了一下位置，腾出一只手来向卫兵示意不要吵到他怀里安睡的秦麟。陈情下了马，一路将人抱回了自己居住的院子安置在床上，为秦麟盖好了被子在他额上落下一吻，心道：等我回来，便还你一个国泰民安。  
陈情刚掩上门，便收了脸上温柔的神色换上惯有的冷静而严肃的表情。  
门口的卫兵回报：“少帅，大帅和二爷在书房等您。”  
陈情整了整袖扣，嗯了一声，又吩咐道：“屋里的公子醒了你们仔细伺候着。“  
卫兵答了句是，立正敬礼而后离开了。

陈情推开书房的门时，他的父亲大帅陈堂和叔父陈然一起抬头看他，眼中都是赞许。先前两人对着地图沉吟良久，终是等来了救星。  
陈堂道：“不坠，你来看看现在的局势，我等是偏安南方还是联合孙中山护法？”  
陈情答到：“父亲，孩儿以为偏安南方不妥，如今南方势力太散，袁世凯若逐个铲平，我们的压力更大。不如联合革命党人才能扳倒袁世凯这座大山。”  
陈然点头附和：“侄儿说的好！袁世凯一家独大的日子太久了，是时候让让地方了。”  
陈堂抚掌：“好，不坠便带着一团二团与孙先生好好谈谈这个护法运动吧。”  
“是，父亲！”  
只是陈情不知道，他离开以后他的父亲对叔夫说：“这孩子的大业不能因为一个戏子葬送，你去把他处理了吧。”

秦麟体力透支，睡到亥时方醒。醒来方觉得腹中有些饥渴，正巧卫兵送来了参汤说是给他垫肚子。秦麟醒来没有看到陈情，边问那卫兵道：“你们少帅呢？”话音未落，便觉得腹中绞痛，在开口却吐出来鲜血，眼前开始模糊，看不清那卫兵的面容，只听见他说：  
“公子怕是再也见不到少帅了。抱歉，大帅留不得您。”

秦麟再醒来是，满眼都是是云南澄澈的天空和树影，熟悉得有些苍凉，正是苍山脚下他睡去的那片树荫。他似乎是被琐碎的阳光刺了眼，抬手盖住了眼睛，只他自己知道指缝间渗出的湿润：“小爷……就当被狗咬了。”他没看见，身侧多了两个精致的木偶，一做戏子打扮，一做军人打扮，戏子脸上一抹朱砂泪将坠未坠，栩栩如生。

“这便是故事的结局？”我有些讶然。  
“姑娘，这世间的事情哪有故事里的圆满啊。”老人叹息一声，留下一双人偶和一个蹒跚的背影。  
“将军百死何辞战——”广漠的风里好像有一把穿透苍穹的声音这样唱着。翻来覆去也就这么一句，然而这一句苍凉而凄怆。以长歌当哭的姿态，埋葬了一场时代裹挟下微不足道的爱情。想那日我等猖狂而来，如今踏歌而去。霜角辕门外横槊赋诗，将军披了战袍向北去，留无定河边红颜枯骨空化了一抔黄土。岁月蹉跎，隔着时间的河，他再也等不到那年的惊鸿一瞥。他永远也不会知道，在战场烽烟尽处，在他功成名就的宴会，在他马革裹尸前看着的残阳里，有没有那么一瞬他曾想起过他。


End file.
